criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rain on Your Parade
Rain on Your Parade is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 6th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 58th case of the game. It takes place in West Europe. Plot Chief Wilson assigned the player and Priya to be The Queen's personal security on the goodwill parade in London because of a possible attack on her. In the middle of the rainy parade, from the roof of local building a lifeless body of British Prime Minister Jeremy May fall down, causing a panic on the parade and a new investigation to begin. The Queen said that she last time saw PM May at his office, leading to team to continue investigation there. The team found that the victim had a close relationship with the economics manager and husband of Maya Taylor, Noah Taylor, but also that the victim had a meeting with World Defense Department Agent Jack Archer. Autopsy report showed that the victim was shot five times with a shotgun at close range, but that on the victim was found a strong sleeping pills, consumed only by people who have a hard sleeping problems. Later on, an unknown person approaches the team telling them that the killer should be arrest fast. That person was a CEO of European bank Archibald Gilchrist who said that the murder of Prime Minister means a declaration of war on whole European Union. At the time the team found that Jack and the victim had a disagreement about a secret plan of security, which filled the team with a more suspicious. As well, the team found that the victim was in conflict with Sonia Paul, a local butcher who said that the victim and her are childhood friends and that the fight the player saw is just a friendly joke. The team back to Big Ben to recap the case when Noah arrived with his lawyer to sue the team. Noah said that the team can't have the Queen as a suspect when the corrupted prime minister deserved to die. As well, the team found a threat from Sonia who said that the victim, when he became prime minister often humiliate her and her job, but also that Archibald and the victim had pretty cold relations. When the team get enough evidence, they arrested Jack Archer for the murder of Prime Minister. After multiple denies he confessed that he is the killer. But he gave the team illogical motive, leading Priya to call Tomi who take a law in his hands. Jack said that he killed him because he had an order, and after that word he started to sweat, constantly looking around. Tomi and the player continued with interrogation but Jack was so scared to say anything. Because of the lack of motive and a murder of important government figure Judge Andrich sentenced him to life imprisonment. Post-trial, Chief Wilson approached the team demanding the answers why Jack killed a prime minister May. The team went to speak with Jack again, but his stadium was even worse. He started to be paranoid, telling them that Panther is after him. Tomi asked him how he knew who Panther is and then he confessed that he needed to kill prime minister for the faith of LEGION and that he left documents and plans about the murder at the Bridge Street. In the documents Zeynep found that there is a missing paper, a writing directly from the leader. The player and Tomi found it at the parade floats and found a strange text who is (per Adolf) the same language used in Imperio Liber's main focuses. At that time Archibald asked the team if he could speak with the player. He said that new Prime Minister wants to open an investigation about Jeremy's corruptions and that the player could assist in that and help in finding a special folder. After the all events, Omer said that Jack is now in stable mental shape and that he now wants to speak with the player about Panther, but when Tomi and the player were about to see him in his cell, Priya runs to the player and informs them that someone is dead in the custody sector..... Summary Victim * Jeremy May (Killed on Goodwill parade) Murder Weapon * Shotgun Killer * Jack Archer Suspects TheQueenSTE.png|Queen Mary III NTaylorSTE.png|Noah Taylor JArchesC6STE.png|Jack Archer AGilchristSTE.png|Archibald Gilchrist SPaulSTE.png|Sonia Paul Killer's Profile * The Killer eats steak. * The Killer suffers from insomnia. * The Killer plays Counter Compassion. * The Killer is a man. * The Killer has bloody clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Street Parade (Clues: Victim's body, broken pieces; Victim identified: Jeremy May; New Suspect: Queen Mary III) *Speak with Queen Mary III about her Prime Minister death (Prerequisite: Street Parade searched; New Crime Scene: Prime Minister Office) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Voice Recorder) *Investigate Prime Minister Office (Prerequisite: The Queen interrogated; Clues: Blue box, Trash bin) *Examine Blue box (Result: Picture) *Examine Picture (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Noah Taylor) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Bloody handkerchief) *See Noah Taylor's connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Analyze Voice recorder (03:00:00; New Suspect: Jack Archer) *Speak with Jack Archer about his conversation with the victim (Prerequisite: Voice recorder analyzed) *Analyze Blood handkerchief (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats steak) *Autopsy Victim's body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer suffers from insomnia) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Archibald Gilchrist *Speak with Archibald Gilchrist about his appearance (Profile Update: Archibald suffers from insomnia; New Crime Scene: Bridge Street) *Investigate Bridge Street (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Clues: Mailbox, Faded Newspaper, Security Camera) *Examine Mailbox (Result: Opened Mailbox) *Examine Opened Mailbox (Result: Opened Letter) *Examine Faded Newspaper (Result: Newspaper) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Security Camera) *Speak with Jack about his disagreement with the victim (Prerequisite: Newspaper article recovered; Profile Updated: Jack eats steak and suffers from insomnia) *Analyze Opened letter (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays Counter Compassion) *Analyze Security Camera (06:00:00; New Suspect: Sonia Paul) *Question Sonia Paul about her fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Sonia eats steak and plays Counter Compassion; New Crime Scene: Meeting Table) *Investigate Meeting Table (Prerequisite: Sonia interrogated; Clues: Calendar) *Examine Calendar (Result: Agenda) *Speak with The Queen about the victim's schedule (Prerequisite: Agenda recovered) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Question Noah about his set-up arresting (Profile Updated: Noah eats steak and plays Counter Compassion; New Crime Scene: Big Ben) *Investigate Big Ben (Prerequisite: Noah interrogated; Clues: Bucket of bones, Black Briefcase, Map) *Examine Bucket of Bones (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Threat) *Examine Black Briefcase (Result: Pile of moneyNote) *Examine Map (Result: Blood) *Interrogate Sonia about the threat (Prerequisite: Threat recovered; Profile Updated: Sonia suffers from insomnia) *Question Archibald about the money (Prerequisite: Briefcase opened; Profiles Updated: Archibald plays eats steak Counter Compassion and Jack plays Counter Compassion) *Analyze Blood (05:00:00; New Crime Scene: Float) *Investigate Float (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Plastic bag, broken pieces) *Examine plastic bag (Result: Shotgun) *Examine broken pieces (Result: Prime Minister badge) *Analyze Shotgun (15:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Shotgun; Attribute: The killer has bloody clothing) *Analyze Prime Minister badge (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a man) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Reborn of Evil 6! Reborn of Evil 6 *Visit Jack in his cell (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Bridge Street (Clues: Leather briefcase) *Examine Leather Briefcase (Result: Opened Leather Briefcase) *Examine Opened leather briefcase (Result: LEGION Files) *Analyze LEGION files (10:00:00) *Investigate Float (Prerequisite: LEGION files analyzed; Clues: Smudged paper, broken pieces) *Examine Smudged Paper (Result: Strange text) *Examine broken pieces (Result: Crown) *Give Crown to the Queen (Prerequisite: Crown restored; Reward: Crown) *Analyze Strange Text (15:00:00) *See what Archibald wants to tell you (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Prime Minister Office (Prerequisite: Archibald interrogated; Clues: Blue Folder) *Analyze Blue Folder (03:00:00) *Give Archibald folder about victim's corruptions (Prerequisite: Blu Folder analyzed) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:West Europe (STE)